gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 360 - The Land of Giants
Ch. 359 - The Curious Excursion Ch. 361 - The Forgotten City CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= Artifact Building Decoration Tall Shrubs A Quiet Afternoon Tall Dandelion Patch Unlocks at Level: 438 Unlocks at Level: 438 Unlocks at Level: 438 Cost: 7,615,380 Sliver Cost: 18,276,900 Sliver Cost: 1,523,070 Sliver Exp: 968,870 Exp: 2,325,280 Exp: 193,770 Rep: 404,770 Rep: 971,440 Rep: 80,950 |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Reveal Travel to Archaeological Dig Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Archaeological Dig Time Warp 2. Fragile Flowers Place 4 Tall Dandelion Patch in the Garden 3. The Unexpected Rendezvous Return to Crystal Rock Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Rock 4. Series of Unfortunate Events Travel to Inside Wardrobe Paradox Find 6 differences in Inside Wardrobe Paradox 5. Flowering Sprouts Have 3 Tall Shrubs in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tall Dandelion Patch to Level 2 6. Unfolding Mystery Return to Resting under the Full Moon Find 12 hidden objects in Resting under the Full Moon 7. Alien Land Travel to Giant Leaves Ahead! Find 12 hidden objects in Giant Leaves Ahead! 8. Rock and a Hard Place Travel to Good Things in Small Packages Find 12 hidden objects in Good Things in Small Packages 9. Elves in Trouble Travel to Council of Elders Time Loop Match 12 details in Council of Elders Time Loop 10. Green Heaven Upgrade 1 Tall Shrubs to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tall Dandelion Patch to Level 3 11. Realm of Giant Plants Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 360 scenes Have 1 A Quiet Afternoon in the Garden 12. Complete the Bell Collectors Set Collect the Hanging House and place it in your Garden 13. Teapot Cottage Upgrade 1 A Quiet Afternoon to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tall Shrubs to Level 3 14. Amidst the Peace Upgrade 1 A Quiet Afternoon to Level 3 Upgrade 1 A Quiet Afternoon to Level 5 15. Build the Land of Giant Birds Complete the Land of Giant Birds Wonder 16. Good Things in a Big Package Upgrade the Land of Giant Birds to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Archaeological Dig Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Archaeological Dig Time Warp 3 Star Giant Leaves Ahead! Earn 3 stars in Giant Leaves Ahead! 3 Star Good Things in Small Packages Earn 3 stars in Good Things in Small Packages 3 Star Council of Elders Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Council of Elders Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 360 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 360 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 360 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Reveal Ch.360/S.1 - Archaeological Dig Time Warp Welcome back, Agent! Well from my theory, this is either a morse or secret code with which time travelers of early ages used to commmunicate... ...let us find out what this is! I know a book about encryption that will be handy. It has all sorts of information on how to decipher secret coded messages. So, according to the book *Encrypting: A Time Traveler's Guide to Secret Communication*, the paper should be read under the moonlight. It's very strange that someone has left a note at the very place where Borgsworth was found. Was it intentional? Quest:An Unexpected Rendezous Ch.216/S.3 - Crystal Rock I am a little discontented with Chauncey. I never knew why we were in New Zealand, let me find him. Woah! How did I get teleported here? There you are! Chauncey! I need to know why we were in New Ze... Ah! Enrique! It's not a coincidence that you ran into me, because I have something to say. Is this about New Zealand? Yes, Enrique! Guess, I got excited and a little carried away. A little carried away? Anyway, why are we here in another random place again? I want to search this area, we are looking for a rare type of crystal. Are these what you have been looking for? No... This is a rare one, sure, but this is not what he is after. Who? Oh! You mean Nikolai? Yes! Agent was mysteriously teleported to Nikolai's location. Apparently, he was clearing a ruined area where our agent happened to find a rare type of crystal. But this old and weary brain of mine couldn't remember the type of crystal that the Agent found then, So... So, We traveled to New Zealand to inquire about that crystal? Yes! Now if you excuse me, we're going on another adventure! Man! Another adventure?... ... This better be good! But where now? Quest:Series of Unfortunate Events Ch.360/S.2 - Inside Wardrobe Paradox Oh! There is a paradox in the beyond! Lets get with this, Agent! Aren't there too many anomalies in the beyond already? This is strange! Unless someone is causing them intentionally. Anyway, let's solve this and not jump to any conclusions. Strange that the man was pointing outside the door as if it meant something. Maybe I am seeing things, or not. What do you think about these recent anomalies in the beuond, Agent? Quest:Unfolding Mystery Ch.304/S.4 - Resting under the Full Moon Come on, Agent! Ah! This place is just beautiful, isn't it? I am going to save this place as one of my favorites in my Time Machine. Anyway, let's find out what's hidden in that note! Hmm... Alright! It is true, someone has written a location's coordinates on it! But we can't use this coordinate to travel to this location, not yet. What if this is a trap? Need a request from Eleanor. Let me brief my plan with her. Quest:Alien Land Ch.360/S.3 - Giant Leaves Ahead! Quincy was briefing me about the plan. You can go ahead. But with me overlooking this mission, are we clear? So these are the coordinates. Let me punch thouse numbers, and... Umm, and what might this place be? And why is everything oversized? Ok, I have never been to this place before. Is this a new realm? Where are we now? Let me ask that girl over there. Great! She doesn't speak our language. Have to ask around and find out why was this location's coordinate given on a piece of paper. A strange looking place indeed, is this still earth? or did I enter the numbers wrong. Although that's highly unlikely. How did we end up in this place? I don't think that this has anyting to do with Nikolai or how Borgsworth ended up on a farm? Quest:Rock and a Hard Place Ch.360/S.4 - Good Things in Small Packages I am starting to lose sense of how normal things used to look. Everything's humongous here! We have to find out what we are here for. But the problem is we don't know what we are lookin for, and why that piece of paper lead us here? Could this be a trap? If that's the case, something might have shown up. So we are sage... for now. I guess, so far we haven't made any progress. Except for these huge looking insects and what not. I am a little disappointed. We are going nowhere with this. It wasn't a trap nor did we find anything useful. This is intriguing. Quest:Elves in Trouble Ch.360/S.5 - Council of Elders Time Loop A Time Loop has formed in the beyond. Sounds like a task for me! Oh! It's happening at the Council of Elders. Let's sort this one out, Agent! There you go! Thanks for the help! We have strengthened our ties with the Elves, now that we have restored peace in this beautiful place. Yet another anomaly in the beyond. There better be an explanation for this.